New Wilkersonia
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information New Wilkersonia is a tiny, developing, and new nation at 4 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of New Wilkersonia work diligently to produce Sugar and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons New Wilkersonia has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of New Wilkersonia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Wilkersonia has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. New Wilkersonia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. New Wilkersonia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography New Wilkersonia is located smack in the middle of what was once Missouri, a central state in the United States of America. To its namesake, it lies among the ruins of the once prodigious nation of Wilkersonia, which collapsed into further anarchy after its leader fell to a successful assassination during the final days of GWIII. Several small cities and towns --- all decimated and in dire need of relief --- have been reclaimed and placed under martial law, but most of the newly reclaimed land is rural. Farms spot the landscape, but the majority is woodland and marsh, a portion of which is uninhabitable. History of New Wilkersonia Timeline *Reclamation Started on 9/26/2007 *Joined Sparta (Academy) on 9/29/2007 The Reclamation Wilkersonia, a once proud nation, lay in ruins. Its leadership had collapsed into nonexistance mere days after the ambush and murder of Nightbreed Jester, the enigmnatic leader and military advisor that stood as the only glue to a crumbling regime. With his death, their already weakened resolves faltered and failed. Their will deteriorated and the futile war against their stronger opressors was lost. The handfull of soldiers that remained loyal were executed or imprisoned. The citizens were left to fend for themselves against criminal elements that ran rampant and unchecked, their problems only compounded with the invading army pulled out and returned home. These travesties went on for some months, and many thought the nightmare would never end. It wouldn't have, if not for the selfless (and ruthless) nature of one man: Conrad Schreider. A soldier under Nightbreed's command, Conrad was naturally tought to never surrender even in the face of death. While many thought he and his squad had fled and vanished into the night, they were merely biding their time. For the past six months they had plotted and planned, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. At aproximately 6:30 pm, the two hundred amassed soldiers---armed with weaponry and supplies shipped in from an old friend an ally---lead a surprise assault on several small cities surrounding their hastily erected fort. The results were a stunning success. In under 48 hours, with overwhelming help from the elated civilians, most remnants of the enemy and other such outlaws were driven out of four small cities. Thirty square miles of land were reclaimed and emergency shipments of aid were quickly distributed throughout for the first time in months. Martial was instated, and the founding of New Wilkersonia was made official. Government New Wilkersonia's government is closest related to a Hereditary Monarchy, even though the current leadership has been elected. Leadership King: Exalted Jester Christened Conrad Schreider, the man has quickly rose to a legendary status among his soldiers and citizens alike. His serving under the old leader, Jester Nightbreed, has not only played a major role in his wide-spread acceptance as an heir (in absense of progeny) but has also lead to his new name, which practically translates to "Risen Ruler" in the public's eye. Though the name would make most think of him as a prankster or joker, his attitude is a direct contradiction of that suggestion. Much like the former leader, he is very serious in nature and undeniably efficient in combat. Law In New Wilkersonia, the military is the law. Due to extreme conditions caused by the aftermath of GWIII, including a shortage of prisons and manpower, the following laws have been enstated: *Criminals of a violent nature, when caught committing a crime, will be summarily executed *Criminals of a violent nature, when convicted by trial, will be sentenced to exile or (in extreme cases) death by firing squad *Rapists and those convicted of human trafficking will be summarily executed *Foreign invaders that refuse to accept exile will be summarily executed *Any man or woman caught in the act of treason will be summarily executed *Drug trafficking is considered a minor offense. Offenders will be exiled *Any man or woman caught stealing military equipment will be exiled or (in extreme cases) executed *Any man or woman accused of committing fraud will be tried and exiled Foreign Relations Though the borders are technically 'closed' at current, that does not mean foreign relations are off. Refugees are allowed entrance only after presenting proof of registry in the old nation. Trades with other nations are finally back in full swing, though all incoming trade resources are thoroughly inspected by licensed personnel. Military Ranks and Advancement Note: Though the ranks are similar to that of ancient Spartans, modern day tactics have changed greatly, and thus how the ranks are applied in combat. Ranks *Soldier *Demi-Phylearch - leader of 6+ *Phylearch - leader of 12+ *Enomotarch - leader of 36+ *Pentekoster - leader of 180+ *Lochagos - leader of 1000+/- *Polemarch - leader of the army Advancement New Wilkersonia's military is unique in the way that its soldiers advance through rank. In order to achieve higher rank, a soldier must go through a series of tests to prove their worth. At any time during the testing, the king (and only the king) can refuse the right to advance. *First Test: The soldier in question must prove they are even worthy of the advancement, by requesting an audience with a group of peers and achieving a 2/3rds vote. *Second Test: Prowess is tested on a preordained battlefield, often a training course, upon which a war game takes place. The soldier in question must lead a group of six, twelve or thirty-six men (depending on the rank they are attempting to achieve) and overcome an opponent team of equal size and training. They will be tested with firearms firing nonlethal rounds and blades that hold no edge. *Third Test: Strength and force of will are tested in this third and final test. The soldier in question must engage an officer of the rank he wishes to achieve in a Greco-Roman wrestling match before the eyes of the king himself. Transportations Economy Science and Technology Demography Culture